


Over The Rainbow

by edfingers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edfingers/pseuds/edfingers





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak could clearly, and quite vividly remember the first time he met Charlie Bradbury. Or maybe met was the wrong word, since they had come in contact on a online forum. Both had been heartbroken by a novel, and had looked for comfort among others who had not entirely recovered from it either.  
Their friendship had shot off like a rocket, from zero til 100 in just a matter of days, and he had never really looked back. This was almost 7 years ago, when he was still a grad student, and she was working long shifts at a cozy little bookshop, and they were both only 21 years old. So much had changed since then. So much had led up to this very moment. How much was happenstance, and how much was active choice, he did not really know. He only knew of one choice he had made himself, that was something he could remember almost as clearly as first meeting Charlie. 

Charlie had met Gilda 4 years ago, and just like his and hers friendship, their relationship had blossomed into love in such a short while, he had had trouble keeping up at the time. One day , she was pining over her, reading Gilda's text messages over and over, and the next she was stroking Gilda's long and beautiful brown hair out of her face, before daring to lean in for their first kiss.  
He loved seeing them together, he loved seeing Charlie so happy.  
And he had decided long ago that he would do anything for her, anything she asked, but he had no idea that she would actually ask for anything bigger than maybe a loan or to borrow his car. Then, two years into their relationship, they had come to visit him at his place.  
Charlie and Gilda had sat down, their hands tightly entwined in each other, leaning against one another for support. As soon as Castiel saw these small gestures, he knew something was up. Charlie was never nervous in front of him.  
It was in the middle summer, the sun was hot outside and the weather had been lovely for a couple of days straight. The sun gleamed against the striking red in Charlie's hair, and it looked flawless.  
Charlie took a deep breath.

And there he was, almost 10 months later from that moment, sitting on the stairs of the hospital, nervously biting on his nails, fumbling with his phone. His hands were shaking.  
On the other end of the phone he could hear his brother calling, no almost shouting, his name. He must have blanked out for a while.  
“Hey! Hey, Castiel! Castiel!”  
Castiel steadied his hands and placed the phone up to his ear.  
“I'm here, Gabe, I'm here.” He said, trying to keep his voice calm. He did not feel calm though. That was the whole reason he had even called Gabriel to begin with. Even if Gabriel was a complete dick, he could still turn to him for support. And he needed support right now.  
“How are you holding up, bro?” Gabriel asked him, and almost succeeding on sounding sincere.  
“I'm nervous, Gabe. I'm nervous.” He was tugging nervously at his dark, some would say black, hair. “ It's just.. Was this a mistake? Did I do the right or wrong thing here?”  
“ You're thinking about that now? Don't you think it's a little late for regret?” Gabriel said.  
“I'm not regretting it, Gabriel. Please, as my big brother, tell me, am I doing the right thing?”  
Gabriel did not answer directly, and his continued silence made Castiel uneasy, though he would never admit it.  
“You are helping them, you are giving them an awesome gift, Cassie. C'mon, bro! The gift of life! Why they asked you is beyond me, but whatever.” Gabriel chuckled.  
“But what will that make me? To the child?” Castiel asked, as he looked down at his clock. Charlie had been admitted only two hours ago, and he was not sure if he should even be there right now.  
“It's uncle? Idunno, Cassie.” He could hear Gabe sigh. Then he felt a slight touch on his shoulder, a nurse silently asking him, with gestures only, to follow her.  
“I have to go, Gabe. I'll talk to you later.” He hung up before Gabriel could answer. 

“Are you her husband?”  
“What, me? No , no!” The nurse looked at him, and he could not place her expression. Somewhere between confusion and wonder. “I'm her friend. Best friend in fact.” He said, and he could almost he his own pride.  
“Who's the father? Is he coming?” The nurse, a tiny and slender little thing, asked him.  
“I'm the father.” Castiel said, not even looking at her, because he had never even said that out loud, not himself or anyone else. So he felt the need to repeat it. ”I'm the father of that child.”  
After a few moments, when they were coming closer to Charlie's room, he dared look down. The nurse was smiling at him, such a huge smile, and he felt slightly confused.  
“So Gilda, who's been holding her hand this entire time, is her partner?”  
Castiel nodded.  
“You are doing a very kind thing, sir. Just so you know.” 

At first he felt out of place, being inside that room, while they were having this first time family moment. But as he had tried to sneak his way out Charlie had screamed at him, and more or less ordered him to stay.  
It was quick delivery, or maybe time just felt like it was passing in a hurry. Because before he knew it, they handed a screaming little thing to Charlie. Gilda was covering her mouth with both her hands, and he could see the tears well up over her eyes.  
“It's a girl.” Charlie muttered tiredly under her breath. “It's.. We have a girl, Gilda.” She was looking down at the package in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. The newly born girl was still screaming, but neither Charlie or Gilda seemed to care, they were both captivated by their little bundle of joy.  
“Come, Cassie, come look at her. She's beautiful.” Gilda turned to look at Castiel, and tears were freely coming down her cheeks. Castiel froze in place. He had not thought this far. He was afraid of what he would see. What if he had given them an ugly baby? What if something was wrong with her, because of him? What if -  
A strong hand grabbed the end of shirt sleeve and pulled him towards the bed. It was Gilda, she pushed him forward, so he could stand where she had been standing.  
In Charlie's arms was the most beautiful little creature he had ever laid his eyes on.  
“Cassie,” Charlie said, her voice low and raspy,”Look, she's looking at you. She's even stopped crying”  
And the little thing was looking directly at him from under hooded and new eyes, and she had stopped screaming, her tiny mouth silently opening och closing.  
He could not decide what he adored the most about her, the mess of red hair that was surprisingly fluffy for a newborn, or her striking blue eyes. They were the color of aquamarine.  
“She has her daddy's eyes.” Gilda sighed happily behind him, and his heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilda and Castiel were standing outside the window, looking out over all the new born babies on the other side of the glass. Gilda's eyes were filled with so much pride, she practically glowed with the thing.  
“I can't believe it, Cassie.” She took a deep breath, or maybe it was just a inward sigh.. “Our own little mermaid.” She stood, holding herself in her arms, as if she was afraid of what might happen if she let go of her waist. Castiel could not help but smile, because he felt almost the same way. Still a bit confused, still the voice of Gilda calling him daddy. That little beautiful mermaid girl's daddy.   
Maybe he had been just a spermdonor for the couple, because he and Charlie had never been intimate with each because, well, he did not know why. He just knew that Charlie was beautiful, captivating and funny, but not for him. He had known that since the day he met her, long before Gilda had come into the picture. One look at her, smiling and shining, he had known she was not for him, she was meant to be with someone else. And thank god that turned out to be Gilda.  
But when he had said yes to them, agreed to do this, he never thought he would even participate in the kids actual life. Even less that Gilda would refer to him as daddy.

“Have you any ideas for names, Cassie?” Gilda said, after a moments silence, but she kept her eyes on the little pink-wrapped burrito with the red hair sticking out of it's cap.   
Names? She was asking him? He started to feel his palms sweat, and he nervously dragged a hand through his thick and untidy hair.   
“ I don't know, I thought you and Charlie had a name already.” Castiel said, still a bit unnerved.  
“Yeah, we were thinking Celeste.” She smiled, and turned to look at him. “You like it?”  
“Well, she does seem kind of heavenly. I would say it suits her.” The tiny baby moved in it's crib, as if she knew they were talking about her.  
“You don't have any name you like?”   
“I did not know it was even up to me.” Castiel answered.  
“Of course it is!” Gilda now directed her whole body towards Castiel, and he was amazed that she could keep her eyes of the baby for so long. “We want you to be as much a part of her life as any other relative. “ She reached out, and put a hand on his shoulder, her touch very gentle, and soft. It was welcoming and reassuring.   
“I like..” He stammered, and the words were hard to find, even harder to articulate. “I like the name Gabrielle.”   
Gilda shone up like a diamond hit with blasting light, her eyes gleaming.  
“I love it, Castiel! I truly do!” She turned to look at her daughter once again, and under her breath, he could hear her whisper Gabrielle Celeste's name over and over again for herself. 

“Gabrielle?” Charlie asked questioningly. She did not look entirely pleased, but maybe it was just the exhaustion. She was barely comprehensible as it was.  
“Yeah, Cassie's idea.” Gilda sat down besides the bed. “You don't like it?” She grabbed her partners hand, and squeezed it tightly. The gesture so simple, yet meant so much. Maybe it was coercion technique, Castiel did not know, but he saw Charlie melt into Gilda's touch, like she always does. The way Charlie looked at her Gilda could make anyone weak to their knees, because the adoration that lit up behind those eyes were just too much.  
“I actually love it, Gilda.” She squeezed Gilda hand back, and finally smiled.   
It felt like knot let go in Castiel's stomach, like he had actually been worried he would not get a say in the baby girls name. Her name.   
Gabrielle Celeste.   
“Wait.” Charlie sat up in her hospital bed, a new slightly angry look in her eyes. But as she shot up, she also winced in pain, but that did not stop her from staring Castiel down. “You want to name her after you brother? You know, your idiot brother with a prostitution problem and the most unhealthy lifestyle ever?”  
Caatiel could do no more than nod. There went his name suggestion. Of course Charlie would dislike Gabrielle, he was no role model exactly.  
“I've met his brother, he is not that bad!” Gilda said, whilst trying to push Charlie back down on her back into the bed.   
“The first thing he did was hit on you!” Charlie exclaimed, loudly, but she let herself sink into the mattress, even though she still managed to look annoyed.   
“It was a cute thing to do!” Gilda smiled. “He is really not that bad, and you like him. Also, Gabrielle will not turn out like Gabe because they have the same name.”  
Charlie seemed to accept that, and her lovely smiled returned to her plush lips.   
“Okay, Gabrielle Celeste. I actually really like that name.” She muttered to herself, trying to act like she was still upset, but Castiel knew her , and could easily tell that she was acting. Plus, she was a pretty lousy actor to begin with.


End file.
